Moving On In The Slowest Speed
by Miyukaii
Summary: You've hurt me so much so I will try to move own but in the slowest speed. So if just incase you still love me, you can stop me and tell me I love you. Oneshot. Please check it.


**MUX: **This is my third story I hope you like it. It just came onto my mind while reading some quotes.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the characters in Harry Potter.

* * *

"I love you. I love you too damn much to even let you go." 

I don't know how many times those words have played continuously in my mind. It was like a special tape was inserted in my player and just plays these words over and over again. I do not know what to think anymore. I mean what if this was just one of his tricks to get her? To irritate her? Or even just a bet over his egotistic Slytherin friends? I do not know what to think anymore.

I am too damn confused. I don't know what I am going to do. I doubt myself, and especially I doubt him. I have no idea whether I should believe him or not. I mean, over the past few months I learned and discovered the true him. I discovered the sweet, caring and gentle side of him. I know that I am falling for him. But is having a relationship with him a good idea?

There is so much to think about. We have developed great friendship over the past few months and I don't want it to be ruined incase mishaps happen. I know that this is so unlike me. The brilliant Hermione Jane Granger lost and ravaging her witty mind just because a pale skinned, blonde haired Slytherin told her he loves her.

I decided to go to the prefect's room and talk to Ginny. I know she can help me. When I arrived there, I saw her doing some paperwork. I know that I might disturb her due to the serious look on her face but I know that I really have to confront someone about this.

"Ginny can I talk to you for like a second? I hope you don't mind me interrupting your business. It's just that I have to talk to someone." I inquired.

"Sure 'Mione. What can I do for you?" she said worried flashing upon the redhead. She has never seen me like this.

"Uhmmm…You see I need help.I need advice on a certain blonde Slytherin." I retaliated while fiddling my robes. I don't know why I am so nervous about this. Ginny knows about my feelings for him but why do I feel uneasy? I certainly don't know.

"Sure, you know you can always talk to me sweetie." She said, relief overcoming worry.

"You see Gin, he told me he loves me. I don't know what to do. I mean I love him but is this the best idea? I love him but I am afraid. I am afraid to love him. What will other people think? How will they put up with such?" I asked, obviously anxious and upset.

"Herms, I know that this is quite hard for you. People look up to you as head girl and most especially many of us here have expectations on you especially Gryffindor. Remember when Blaise and I started going out? I was also in the same shoes as you. Not exactly the look up part but much more of the thing on being hesitant and afraid. I worry too much about what others will think. I was even thinking of just giving it up. But you said that I need not be mindful of what others may think. Just live with it and listen to what my heart tells me. And I did. Here I am happy as I can ever be. So I will advice you the same. Just follow what you know, you want." Ginny said, a smile, plastered gracing her features.

"Thanks Gin. That sure helped a lot. I am going to the Head's common room. I'm sure he's there." I said, waving goodbye.

I went as quickly as I can to the Head's common room with a feeling of ease and a light heart. My feeling was more of all the burdens I was carrying a while ago were gone. I know that I want him and I love him. I will be strong if I want this to work.

I was so in deep thought that I didn't notice that I was already in front of the beautiful painting leading to the Head's common. Before entering and saying the password, the aesthetically pleasing lady hold me up and said something that quite confused and made me suspicious,

"Didn't you just enter here together with the Head Boy? I mean you were pretty cozy and let's say, showing affection since you entered." She said.

"Excuse me, but I have been from the Great Hall and headed towards the Prefect's room after dinner." I replied.

"But I really saw you. I mean you even had shades of black hair. The head boy told me you put it and I told you it looks nice." The lady insisted.

Curiosity getting better of me, I just agreed. Much more I am anticipating not knowing what she was talking about. I muttered the password and entered the room. I saw clothes scattered around the floor.

What a messy guy he really was. I picked up the clothes, freeing my mind from the suspiciousness that came upon me awhile ago. That is until I saw something that would really change my mind.

A tie. A green and silver tie. With a skirt.

Aggravated, I hurried up to his room. I was about to open the door, when I heard a moan.

"Gods, Draco…yes.." a voice said.

I pushed the door open and regretted it. I saw Pansy Parkinson lying on hiserback naked and Draco on top of her. I can feel tears brimming in my eyes but I wouldn't show him this. Instead I tried my best to find my voice and said,

"Sorry, I should have knocked. I didn't mean to disturb you." And walked out.

How could he? I loved him and he told me the same thing. but why can't I hate him. Why can't I loathe him like I use to? Why? I was so full of questions. Questions that I don't know the answer. Quite amazing isn't it? The intelligent golden girl of Gryffindor not knowing an answer to a question. But I know that these questions are not like others where I could find the answers in a book. I have to learn this on my own.

I was about to enter my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I know who it is.

"Draco, let go. You've done enough damage. Please let go." I said, my voice cracking.

"Hermione, I am sorry. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry please forgive me." He said.

"Draco, do you know that the reason I went back early is because I was planning to tell you that I return the same affections. I was planning to tell you that I do not care about what other people will think because I don't care. All I care for now is me loving you and you loving me. I wanted to tell you that I will be strong to make this work. I wanted to tell you that everything will be complete as long as you are with me. That everything will soon work out and tell you that I love you so damn much too even pass this up. But no. I saw you fucking Pansy's brain out if she even had one." I said expressing myself. I can feel all the tears flowing, wanting to let him see the pain I felt. It was as if my whole being wanted him to know that I am hurt and upset.

"Hermione, I didn't want to hurt you. I got carried away but believe me I love you." He retaliated.

"No you don't love me Malfoy. Because if you do, no matter how great temptations are, you'll resist it." I hissed.

I saw guilt washing upon your face.

"I have to go. I'll be staying in the Prefect's dorm for a while. Then I'll ask Prof. Dumbledore to transfer me to my old dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. I'll be packing my things." I added. With that, I entered my word not waiting for a single word to be uttered.

I put my things I need for a few nights in my duffel bag and hurried out. I saw that Pansy wasn't there and Draco sitting on the couch, head down, tears flowing. He looked up and approached me.

"Hermione please don't do this. I know it hurts but forgive me. Just let me prove to you that I meant my words. Please don't leave me. Please I need you. Please don't go." Draco muttered.

It hurts me to see him like this. But whenever that image flashed my mind, I can't help but to break down in tears and feel upset. Am I not enough for him.

"Draco, I don't know what to say anymore. You've hurt me too much. But I can't force myself to hate you. Not even a single part of you. I'm taking this as a challenge. I don't know if you still love me but I would like to tell you that I love you so much and that will never change. This is me giving you time to think. But Draco I would just like to tell you something." I said. As much as I want I can't talk much longer. It just hurts me too much.

"Draco, I will be going away. I will be moving on. But I will be move in the slowest speed. Because if just incase you discover that you still love me and want me, you can still catch me and tell it to me. I won't say goodbye. But please remember that I love you no matter what. There's no turning back, I've decided now you make your own." I said now letting my tears flowing.

With those words I left, not turning back. I can't stand to see him crying.Iit just causes me more pain. So I'd rather not look at him even though deep inside all I ever picture is him and me smiling genuinely. I just pray that he will still love me.

But like I said, I've made my choice and that is to continue loving him. There is no turning back. I will be moving away, hoping and waiting for him to run after me and tell me once again,

'I love you Hermione.' and this time I hope he means it.

* * *

MUX: Did you like it? I hope so. please review. this is my first fanfic about draco and hermione. Please review! 


End file.
